Le temps de s'aimer
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Drabble. Elle avait besoin de lui et sans qu'elle ne dise rien, il était à ses côtés.


Premier OS sur le fandom Fairy Tail, ma nouvelle obsession depuis un mois. J'espère que je ne casserai pas trop le délire de tous les fans.

Merci à Cha Darcy de m'avoir relu et corrigée !

* * *

**Le temps de s'aimer**

Il faisait nuit et la lune n'apparaissait même pas. C'était un de ces soirs d'hiver, déprimant, qui ne donnait qu'une envie aux gens, celle de se glisser sous leurs couettes et de s'y cacher jusqu'à l'été.

Une jeune fille l'avait fait. Elle s'était glissée sous sa couette mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait mal, atrocement mal. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit en essayant de s'apaiser mais toujours la douleur revenait. Alors doucement, elle se mit à pleurer dans un fol espoir de la faire partir. Elle serrait son coussin, fort pour se réconforter, seule dans le noir. Elle n'entendit pas la fenêtre s'ouvrir très doucement, ni se fermer. Elle sentit juste un corps rentrer doucement dans son lit et deux bras étonnement chauds l'envelopper. Elle se retourna, non pas pour voir qui il était mais pour s'enfoncer plus dans ses bras, qu'elle avait reconnus. Elle se mit à sangloter alors qu'une main lui caressait les cheveux, tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Cela n'apaisait pas la jeune fille qui ne cessait de pleurer. Alors finalement, il se tut et la serra plus fort. Elle avait besoin de pleurer, de se vider une bonne fois pour toute pour retrouver son si beau sourire. Il le fallait. Il y passerait la nuit peut-être mais demain, elle ne souffrirait plus, demain elle recommencerait à rire.

-Natsu… chuchota une voix

-Je suis là, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tu ne partiras pas toi ? Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?

-Je te le promets.

Ce n'était pas une promesse aisée à tenir et il en avait conscience. Il l'avait déjà faite et n'avait pu la respecter, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, il était un homme, il était plus fort et, surtout, c'était Lucy. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il n'était pas sûr que lui-même le supporterait.

-Tout le monde s'en va ou meurt autour de moi…

-Je suis là, nous sommes là, à Fairy Tail, tous ensemble.

-Mais les autres…

-On ne choisit pas toujours de partir Lucy.

-Alors comment tu tiendras ta promesse ?

C'était une bonne question. Elle était trop intelligente parfois. Intelligente mais doucement naïve. Un besoin de la protéger et de la rassurer naquit dans le cœur du garçon.

-Tout simplement, en restant toujours avec toi. Comme ça, je suis sûr que rien ne me forcera à partir.

Elle serra les pans de son tee-shirt et enfouit sa tête dans son torse, comme pour mieux le retenir.

-Je t'aime.

Il sursauta presque mais la jeune femme s'endormit avant qu'il puisse demander plus d'explications. Un « Je t'aime » pouvait vouloir dire beaucoup de choses : Tu es un super ami. Merci d'être là. Je tiens à toi. J'ai envie de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je pense toujours à toi. Alors quel je t'aime était-ce ?

Il passa la nuit à se le demander tout en veillant sur son sommeil. Il lui caressait la joue ou les cheveux quand elle commençait à grimacer. Il lui avait même embrassé le front alors qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

Le matin, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra directement le regard du jeune garçon et rougit. Il lui fit un grand sourire et se rendit compte qu'elle était collée à lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette à lui hurler dessus mais il n'en fut rien. Elle resta dans la même position en silence. Puis elle murmura :

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi.

Cela suffisait pour l'instant. Ils avaient le temps pour les questions, les interrogations, les doutes. Maintenant ils devaient profiter de ce calme durement acquis. Lucy cala sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon et passa une jambe entre celles du chasseur de dragons. Il rougit et ferma les yeux : il était fatigué. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir, rassurés par la présence de l'autre.

Ils profiteraient de ce moment de calme et le temps ferait le reste. Ils avaient le temps, le temps de s'aimer.

The End

* * *

Review ? :)


End file.
